leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
1980 (production)
Events January * 4 January – Zachary Culbertson is born. * 5 January – Ryan Reeb is born. * 8 January – Frank Arnot and Rachel Nichols are born. * 30 January – Chad Haywood is born. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture Blueprints by Stan Goldstein, Fred Goldstein and Rick Sternbach is published by Wallaby. * Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology by Stan Goldstein, Fred Goldstein and Rick Sternbach is published by Wallaby. * The Monsters of Star Trek by Daniel Cohen is published by Archway Books. February * 13 February – Eamon Sheehan is born. * Perry's Planet by Jack C. Haldeman II is published by Bantam Books. March * 11 March – Will Files is born. * The Making of Star Trek The Motion Picture by Susan Sackett and Gene Roddenberry is published by Wallaby. * Chekov's Enterprise: A Personal Journal of the Making of Star Trek The Motion Picture by Walter Koenig is published by Pocket Books. April * 19 April – Charles Seel dies. * Marvel TOS #1: " " is published. May * 26 May – Franz Bachelin dies. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Photostory by Richard J. Anobile is published by Pocket Books. * Marvel TOS #2: "The Motion Picture: V'ger" is published. June * 3 June – Maryesther Denver dies. * 18 June – Ryan Spahn is born. * Marvel TOS #3: "The Motion Picture: Evolutions" is published. July * 9 July – Christopher Jewett and Megan Parlen are born. * Marvel TOS #4: "The Haunting of Thallus!" is published. August * 4 August – Romulo Fajardo, Jr. is born. * 25 August – Derek Graf is born. * 26 August – Chris Pine is born. * 29 August – Chase Hoyt is born. * Star Trek Maps by New Eye Studios is published by Bantam Books. * The Best of Trek 2 : From the Magazine for Star Trek Fans by Walter Irwin and G.B. Love is published by Signet Books. * Marvel TOS #5: "The Haunting of the Enterprise!" is published. September * 4 September – Paul Prokop dies. * 21 September – Autumn Reeser is born. * 29 September – Michael Strong dies. * Marvel TOS #6: "The Enterprise Murder Case!" is published. October * 3 October – Amy Earhart is born. * 10 October – Reuel Kim is born. * 17 October – Justin Shenkarow is born. * The Galactic Whirlpool by David Gerrold is published by Bantam Books. * Marvel TOS #7: "Tomorrow or Yesterday" is published. November * 1 November – Shannon Hazlett is born. * 28 November – Menina Fortunato is born. * Marvel TOS #8: "The Expansionist Syndrome" is published. December * Marvel TOS #9: "Experiment in Vengeance!" is published. Unknown * Paige Brooks, Charlie Kirchoff, Sean Murphy, and Adam Ryen are born. * Harold Johns dies. * Star Trek With Latin by Rudolph Masciantonio is published by the American Classical League. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture Pop-Up Book by Tor Lokvig and Chuck Murphy is published by Wanderer Books. * USS Enterprise Punch-Out Book by Tor Lokvig and Chuck Murphy is published by Wanderer Books. * The Official Star Trek Trivia Book by Rafe Needleman is published by Pocket Books. fr:1980 productions it:Produzioni del 1980 nl:1980 producties pt:Produções de 1980